The wireless spectrum is a limited and nonrenewable resource which is increasingly challenged by the growing demand for service created by the widespread availability of smart devices connecting to the Internet through cellular networks. Estimates are that the rate of data traffic over cellular networks will increase 40-fold in the next five years. It is expected that, by 2015 there will be a projected 158 million users in the US accessing the Internet via a wireless mobile device, and 68.5% of the traffic will be generated by mobile video. According to a report on mobile access from the Pew Internet and American Life Project, 59% of all adults in the US today access the internet through a wireless connection, and 40% use a mobile phone to access the Web, email, or instant messaging[1]. To meet the growing load, a system and method of proactive networking is disclosed.